Poles Apart
by Rock the Road
Summary: What could have been more worse than being stuck on a highway with the Ice King himself? Well for Zamy Tate it was more worse, 'cause they were poles apart. One-shot. KaiOc. Dedicated.


**Hi to all! Here's a one shot. This is especially dedicated to**

 **Cutetyhil-** for supporting form my start on this site **; Ezabellaa-** for knowing my life's most secretive secret and being there, when I was about to breakdown, even being far away from me; **solitude 13-** for talking and chatting even stupid things with me and answering all my question even though some were extremely idiotic **;** and last but not the least my dear three friends from school, one being a very close friend, **Ishika** for whom I wrote a fic too(A Game), she understands my mad love for Kai and also sharing my craziness; and my two best besties, **Aksha and Chikki** (these are their nicknames by me!) who helped me out of so much problems and know all about me and from all I mean ALL!

Guys, you all are like my big brother and sisters for guiding me till now. Zafi and Ron, I'm surprised that you could bear with my madness. Simy you've given me so much advises. Ishika, Aksha and Chikki you can read me like an open book. I love you all guys! And this fic is especially dedicated to all of you. My OC's name is a mixture Zafi and Simy and her characteristics are a mixture of the other four :)

 _ **-I don't own Beyblade or its characters-**_

 _ **-I own the plot. And this is written in 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **person-**_

 **Poles Apart~**

We were poles apart and that made me sitting on this highway more worse. Can you imagine a sweet and cute young girl like me sitting down against a tree on a highway? And that too with a boy who completely different from me?!

Well let me introduce myself before I even forget that in this hot weather. I'm a sixteen year old girl having sweet face, amazingly golden hair and cute steely grey eyes. And my name? - Zamy (pronounced like Jam (eating one) +y with 'J' replaced with 'Z'). Zamy Tate. Did you guess it? Yep, I'm the lovely cousin of the world class beyblader Max Tate. And before you ask anything I'm gonna tell you that boy beside me is none other than Kai. Yeah guys its THE KAI HIWATARI himself.

Let's start from the start. I came to Japan to meet Max because I was missing him a lot. And then bang!- I got to meet the Bladebreakers there. I remember that incident still now.

 _ **Flashback (3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person) ~**_

A confused young teen-girl slowly walked through the stony pathway in the dojo. It was afternoon and as expected no one was to be supposed to be in garden. The girl quietly slid open the gate to the main house with was unlocked. She went to the first room in her sight and when she entered in a bit it looked like it was the living room. There were three young boys were sitting on the wooden floor and one was standing near the window.

"Max...?" she asked softly yet audible to grab the attention the teenagers. Everyone glanced curiously at the newcomer. The three got up and boy far just turn his head to look at her.

"Does Max live here?" she asked having a fine American accent in her voice. She asked the boys who just gaping at her. After all she had the fit and framed body of an American. And with those sleek golden hair and lost-like steel eyes, she was of course not the one to ignore.

Just as she was about to open her mouth again, Max entered the room form another door. "Hey guys what are you all seein- OH MY GOD ZAM!" Max ran after seeing the girl.

"MAX!" she also ran and hugged him tightly and being so light Max rounded her in circles. Their pearls of laughter echoed in the room. Finally after sometime he put her down and they both grinned widely.

"Oh My God Zam I can't believe you're here. By the way what are you doing in Japan?"

"You're not happy to see me?" she pouted.

"No Zam, of course I'm happy to see you. Anyways lemme introduce to others." He took her wrist and went towards his team.

"Guys meet Zamy. Zamy Tate."

"Hello guys." She smiled sweetly at her.

"So you're Max's sister." Tyson asked or more like stated.

"No Tyson I'm his cousin."

"Hey how do you know my name?" confusion spread through the champ's face.

"Who doesn't?" Zamy said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"So Zamy, do you beyblade?" Ray asked her.

"Nah. I'm not interested in athletics. My body would become sorer." She gave a cheeky grin.

 _ **End Flashback~**_

It would have been like a dream come true situation for any Bey fan or even fan of the boys only. But it wasn't for me 'cause I ain't interested in Beyblade and wasn't among those who can scream their lungs and throats out at the slight display of Kai's scarf, or Ray's significant yin-yang headband or even Tyson's amazingly stylish cap. I think that half of the screamers can't even launch a bey or they even don't know the 'b' of Beyblade.

Anyways back to my painful and pitying situation. I'm sitting here, on the abandoned highway beside the idiotic guy called the Phoenix Prince. I mean why dirty the beautiful name of the magnificent bird. Now back to me, I'm here because the so called Bladebreakers decided to play matchmaker.

We were off the other side of the town for some tourney or like that. But we were unfortunate enough to get the fake news. So we decided to do some shopping (Hil's idea) and then grab some food at Mc Donald's. But when we were heading back, Ray told me to wait for him while he went to buy something. And then after I thought it was getting too late, I called Ray and then he told me that I was stuck! He left me there with Kai! And the reason? They wanted to play matchmaker with me and Kai! I mean matchmaking is okay but with Kai!

We're completely poles apart from each other. He's cold, introvert, annoying and arrogant, while I'm friendly, extrovert, sweet and of course easy with everyone. While he loved silence (as I think); I can die of the extreme silence. He listens to Linkin Park and I like Chainsmokers. Well if you ask me the list is endless. The oppositeness of me and Kai is the only reason why we are unable to appreciate the other's talent and always pass snide comments to each other.

And like I told I hate silence, I decided to talk to the lone-wolf beside me.

"So Hiwatari, how did you end up stuck with me?" I said as I shifted a bit closer to the tree against which he was leaning. At least the shed of leaves would save my poor skin from turning tan.

"Tyson told me to bring his backpack which he had left in the mall." Wow, he spoke more than I expected.

"And you agreed to?" it was really unexpected for him to do something for someone especially Tys.

"I had no other option. I had forgotten my cell too."

"Seriously? I never thought the invincible Kai Hiwatari would forget his cell." I couldn't help but snigger and Kai rolled his eyes, which was nothing I didn't expect. Then something struck my brilliant mind.

"Hey wait... did ya just say you got a cell." He looked at me as if saying 'Why can't I have a _cell_?' Okay that's clear that he _has_ a cell. "So Ol' Sourpass has which company's cell? Lemme guess, Lava or is it Blackberry?" I raised my eyebrows in amusement. I really liked making fun out of him. At least I've got the audacity to actually do it where others freeze at his single glare.

Anyways, to show me wrong he pulled out his cell from his pocket. He handed it to me with a smirk. And when I looked at it I was like 'WHAT THE FUCK?! HOLY JESUS! MOTHER CHRIST!' My eyes had bulged out and I was shaking.

The reason for such freaked behaviour? He had Apple iPhone X. Can anyone believe it?! It was launched a couple of months ago and he has it! I know he's quite rich but now I think I have to believe that the news reporters said right about him being 'HEIR TO HALF THE RUSSIA'.

"Is it really yours?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. Maybe he stole it?

"Really? You think I'll stoop so low to steal." He said in a disbelieving tone.

"Who knows?" I shrugged.

"Well in that case its mine."

"Can I use it? Pleassssse" I know it was weird for me beg like this. But we're talking about iPhone X and that too with Kai.

"Who's stopping you? You have it in your hand already."

"It's the lock genius."

"You said you hack."

"Hacking OS is different from hacking IOS." I gave him the phone and his thumb moved in a lightning speed over the screen and the next moment I had it in my hands, unlocked. For the electronic lover I was, I couldn't help but wanted to see everything of the phone. I really wanted to know what's new and fantastic in this model. From system setting to its games, I left no part of it un-toured. When I came to the gallery I was surprised that he had photos. Loads of the Breakers and Blitzkriegs. Some were of him too, but busy in his own world, taken by someone else because of course it's clear that he's no crazy selfie-lover like me. (I'm a big lover of my pics. Of one pose I've more than 20 pics with different expressions.). If the shocks today enough I had another one- he had my photos too!

Now it was getting boring so I decided to do some net surfing. But my luck, there was no network around. Oh God! I sighed and decided to hear some songs. As I scrolled the playist I only came across all of Linkin Park, _Talking to Myself, Heavy, In the End, Castle of Glass, Numb_ and the list was never-ending. But his choice was most of Chester Bennington. I was not confused as I knew he's the fan of Chester. Yep he's his FAN! It would weird to hear someone to be a fan of someone who is fed of his fans only.

Suddenly I found some songs of Zara Larsson too. I plugged my earphone in and was about to fix it in my ears when I saw a blur image of a car far away.

"Kai?" I shook as he had closed his eyes by now. He woke with start. So he was asleep. Haha I keep this for teasing him another time.

"What?" He asked, stifling a yawn. Huh, sleepyhead.

"A car is coming. We can ask for a lift."

"We won't get one."

"Think positive sometimes, will ya?" I saw the car approaching near, "I'm gonna ask anyways."

I showed my hand in front and the car halted to a stop. "Can you please give us a lift?"

The driver who was looked like a snuck up bitch looked at me in a weird way. "Well," she started with a stylish and snobby accent, "is he also coming?" she pointed at Kai who has by now again closed his eyes.

I nodded at her, and she looked at me and said, "I will give you a lift only if he dates me."

I was in a fury now, "Oh really! No he won't! You can go!" she shrugged as if she didn't care (of course she didn't) and drove off.

"How rude!" I stomped back to the tree and slid down. I pushed the earphone in my ears, but not before seeing Kai chuckling and then giving me an 'I-told-you-so' look. I glared at him and concentrated on the song playing and no sooner I was also singing. After all it's one of my fave.

 _Under my shades, under my shades..._

 _This young girl, she's so fresh  
She just chilling (Under my, under my shades)  
Day and night, right or left  
Haters grilling (Under, under my, under my shades)  
But this young girl, she don't care  
No big dealing (Under my, under my shades)  
I'm on one, can't be sun  
Straight up billin' (Under, under my, under my shades)_

 _Can't nobody tell what I'm watching, what I'm watching (oh)  
Can't nobody see who I'm clocking, who I'm clocking (oh)_

 _I can see the world before my eyes  
I'll take the world and make it nice  
Just put a cherry on top  
Leave 'em on, yeah they never come off  
I can see the world before my eyes  
Unchain the love that dim their eyes  
Just so incredibly soft  
I leave 'em on, yeah, they never come off_

 _These young guys act so fly  
They keep jockin' (Under my, under my shades)  
I just look, I don't buy  
Window shopping (Under, under my, under my shades)  
These young boys make a lot of noise  
But that won't phase me (Under my, under my shades)  
I be stuntin' with my shades  
And it makes 'em crazy (Under, under my, under my shades)_

 _See a hater in the club,  
block 'em out, block 'em out, block 'em out  
You see any of them out  
block 'em out  
Block 'em out_

 _I can see the world before my eyes  
I'll take the world and make it nice  
Just put a cherry on top  
Leave 'em on, yeah they never come off  
I can see the world before my eyes  
Unchain the love that dim their eyes  
Just so incredibly soft  
I leave 'em on, yeah they never come off_

 _Never come off (I wear my shades on the streets)  
Never come off (I wear my shades on the beach)  
Never come off (I wear my shades in the club)  
Never come off, never ever come off  
Never come off (I wear my shades at the mall)  
Never come off (I wear my shades in the hall)  
Never come off (I wear my shades when I want)  
Never come off, never ever come off_

 _(Oh, hey, yeah, yeah)  
Get your shades, put 'em on  
Get your Gucci's, or Vuitton's  
Get your Ray's, or your fakes  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on  
Put 'em on!_

 _I can see the world before my eyes  
I'll take the world and make it nice  
Just put a cherry on top  
Leave 'em on, yeah they never come off  
I can see the world before my eyes  
Unchain the love that dim their eyes  
Just so incredibly soft  
I leave 'em on, yeah they never come off_

 _Never come off (I wear my shades on the streets)  
Never come off (I wear my shades on the beach)  
Never come off (I wear my shades in the club)  
Never come off, never ever come off  
Never come off (I wear my shades at the mall)  
Never come off (I wear my shades in the hall)  
Never come off (I wear my shades when I want)  
Never come off, never ever come off_

I pulled out the earplugs and opened my eyes which had closed during the song. I turned my head and saw Kai looking at me with a... loving expression in his eyes and a sweet smile on his lips. My anger at him has gone, replaced with a soft expression.

"That was beautiful. You surely have a sweet voice, Zam."

Zam? Now my soft look turned to what I suppose was a blush. I turned my head away. I knew my rosy cheeks have turned to complete red.

"So what do you think why we were trapped?" I decided to change the subject after the complete awkward silence which felt like eternity was the time difference.

I saw him smirk from the corner of my eyes, and I knew that he knew what I took the meaning of his given nickname. It was that he told me one day that he gave nicknames to special people in his life. Like he used to call his sister Kat whose real name was Katherine, when she lived with him; and he called Tala Red.

"Matchmaking, what else?" The smirk was still there.

"Seriously, who saw chemistry between us?" I asked not believing one ounce of his guess.

"You didn't?" Okay the smirk was handle-able but now he has turned his voice low. I was freaking so I just shook my head slowly.

And the next moment he was leaning closer to me, and I leaning back until my head hit the tree. He stopped when his luscious lips were a hairsbreadth away from my pink ones.

"But I did." He said and his lips moved against mine. If I was freaking back then, my voice was stuck and breath was hitched in my throat now. He closed the gap and I felt like I was not in my mental stable state. His lips moved passionately against mine and I had forgotten everything by now and had melt in his sweet embrace. It seemed like all emotion, feeling, love and passion was poured in that kiss. But unfortunately all beautiful things have to end, the kiss also had to. So slowly and softly we pulled back.

At the same we heard a car screeching from distance. I stood up to ask for lift and this time Kai was also beside me. The car stopped at my extended hand.

The lady in the car looked at me curiously and I quickly said, "Ma'am can you please give a lift?"

"Umm... only if you both are committed." What the hell did commitment do here? Why can't people give us a lift without any condition?

Kai saw that I was pondering so he said, "Of course we are." He looked into my eyes and I knew what he meant. We climbed into the car and the lady started to drive off.

Though we are poles apart, we are made for each other. And which love story doesn't fun, fights and drama. And after all the saying always goes, 'Opposites Attract'

And now was happy that we were _poles apart..._

 **How was it? I know you all are thinking how could they be on the highway when the Bladebreakers left them in the townside? But let's leave it. 'cause that's for you ponder and me to never know ;P :D**

 **R &R. **

**Bye till then,**

 **Rock the Road ;)**


End file.
